


Nightmare

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Concerned Toni, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Multi, Nightmares, Rule 63, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare.  Bucky and Toni comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

"Bucky! No!" Steve saw him rip the Arc Reactor out of Toni's chest and crush it in his hand." Bucky. ...whatever you do don't hurt Steve. Promise me that." He heard Toni gasping for air. "I won't hurt him like you did Stark. " Steve couldn't move all he could do is watch.  
"Barnes, please, just kill me now."  
"Why should I grant you that mercy after all you have done to Steve? "  
"Because I helped him find you." She gasped in pain. "And shrapnel digging through your lung hurts like hell." Bucky looked down at her and smiled." My pleasure." He picked her up like a ragdoll. Her hair flowing in the wind and her eyes full of pain. He grinned and snapped her neck. "BUCKY NO!"  
\------  
"Steve wake up."   
"Its just a dream Stevie. "  
"Stevie? "  
"I called him that when were kids."   
Steve woke up to Toni and Bucky hovering over him looking concerned. Steve immediately hugged them both. "Thamk god it was just a dream."  
"Umm Steve my geinus brain needs blood flow." Toni choked out. Steve laughed and let go of Toni and Bucky. "Want to talk about your dream?" Bucky asked looking concerned. "Tomorrow it's late." Steve said laying back down pulling Toni close to him. Feeling the heat of Bucky behind him. Steve sighed. 'I'm glad that was only a dream."  
\------  
"And that was my dream." Toni and Bucky looked at Steve with concerned expressions. "Stevie I would never do that to Toni." Bucky held Toni tight against him and kissed her. "I love her too much. " Steve nodded and smiled and got up and kissed Toni. "That will never happen. I promise. "


End file.
